


Carmilla vs. The Fandoms

by jeepsarmitage



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, IFDrabble, International Fanworks Day 2015, Musical Geek! Carmilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeepsarmitage/pseuds/jeepsarmitage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Laura discovers her girlfriends musical side. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carmilla vs. The Fandoms

Laura didn’t know how she had missed it. When she thought about it now, there were so many signs that she had somehow completely skipped over.

In her humble opinion however, there was nothing more adorable than Carmilla sitting in front of her laptop mouthing every single word of Les Mis. 

Carmilla, of course, completely ignored Laura’s gushing. 

“You freak out over your Doctor whatever, cupcake,” she would say, “leave me alone.”

“Fine.” Laura would huff, leaning over to kiss Carmilla’s cheek. She couldn’t resist muttering a “musical geek” under her breath and she left the room though.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this came from but whatever
> 
> I'm so sorry for this. I really am.


End file.
